Untold and Unravelling
by Cyan Rubies
Summary: She is of a noble family that seems to only run a hospital. Hiding a truth about herself, it is impossible to live a normal life in the midst of all the odd occurrences. Society is pretentious, and after all, it's only natural to do anything it takes to survive... "Everyone has a facade... So I'm not the only one pretending, you know?" Tentative Edward x OC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji, I only own all my OCs**

**A/N: Welcome to my new story, guys. I'm sorry if you get confused.**

** If you want me to continue, kindly review, follow and favourite.**

**What do you think is gonna happen? Fire away!**

* * *

><p>"My lady, you have an appointment at 12 later. Shall we begin your preparations?"<p>

The girl looked up from the novel on her hands as she placed it down on the table, standing up and giving her servant a quick nod.

"Alright then. Amelia-san, also help me to inform Andrew to prepare the carriage. Thank you."

Amelia bowed as she disappeared for a moment before reappearing on front of her.

"It has been done, my lady."

A small smile appeared on the girl's face as she thanked her servant once again.

"You should go rest, Amelia-san. You do not look well. I will take care of my... appearance myself. I will call you and Andrew-san when I am ready to go."

"Understood. Thank you, my lady."

Amelia obediently bowed as she left the room, leaving the girl alone.

The girl walked over to the wall, where an intricate painting of a brother and sister could be seen.

Running her hands over the name that was engraved underneath the boy in the painting, she then glanced at the girl beside him, refusing to look directly at her features and instead reading out the name engraved underneath the girl, giving a small smile.

Giving out a soft sigh, she turned her back on the portrait as she walked towards her wardrobe, slipping on an old antique ring as she pulled out a black suit fringed with silver, some wrappings, a wig, and lastly a black top hat.

* * *

><p>"Andrew? You can go back to the manor for the time being. I will call you when my business here is done. Thank you."<p>

The current head of the Kane family smiled at the carriage-driver, before turning to nod at Amelia as she walked up the steps of the Phantomhive's mansion.

Dusting off her black suit, she adjusted her black top hat that casted a dark shadow over the top half of his face. That way, nobody would recognize her eyes.

Just to make sure, she swept some of her current brown bangs in front of her eyes.

"Let's go, Amelia."

Her helper nodded. Taking long strides up the small path, she fixed her gaze on the door and knocked a few times, before taking a step back.

The door was opened by a butler.

"Good afternoon. I am the Head of the Kane House. I believe that Ciel Phantomhive wanted to talk to me regarding something?"

She smiled as she mustered up, tilting her head a bit to hide the slight blush on her face.

The butler was incredibly good-looking. His black hair was fashionably long at the front and he had red eyes. He wore a black tail-coat over a black vest, and a pair of white gloves.

The head of the Kane's frowned. She could've sworn that the butler's eyes had flashed a bright shade of reddish pink.

_Just like... How her eyes would look like sometimes._

_Could this man be a..._

Shaking her head, she smiled nonchalantly at the butler as he bowed with a slight smirk on his face as he straightened and spoke.

"Forgive my rudeness. I believe I should be the one saying 'Good Afternoon'. Please take a seat as I inform Bocchan of your arrival, Kane-sama."

The butler gave a polite bow, the smile (Or was it a smirk?) staying on his face.

She gave a curt nod.

"Thank you. May I know your name?"

The butler stopped as he placed his hand over his his chest.

"My name is Sebastian Michaelis, Kane-sama."

She gave a nod, before smiling politely.

"It's nice to meet you, Sebastian."

* * *

><p>"Bocchan, you have a guest."<p>

The butler clad in black bowed as he gave a closed-eye smile to his master, who was currently taking a sip of tea calmly.

"The head of the Kane house, I presume? Escort him inside, Sebastian."

The boy set down the teacup.

"Yes, my lord."

Sebastian bowed as he disappeared from sight. Minutes later, he reappeared with a person he vaguely recognized, along with a woman he recognized as the servant of the Kane's.

A small frown curled on Ciel's features. Most of the other boy's features were thoroughly hidden by that black top hat he was wearing.

For some reason, he was different from what he remembered. In what way, he couldn't fathom.

Standing up, Ciel curled his fingers around his cane and looked at his guest. A slight smirk appeared on his face.

"Anubis Mahogany Kane. It's been a while. Come, take a seat."

Anubis smiled.

"Indeed. It has been a long time since we last made acquaintance. You used to be Elizabeth's fiance, as I used to be your sister's. However... There were some... Unfortunate occurrences regarding both of our families. On behalf of me and Elizabeth, I apologise for the sudden break of engagement."

Anubis gave a dry smile.

"Don't worry about it, Ciel. I only think of Lizzy as a sister to me. I'm quite sure that my sister thinks of you as her best friend." At the last part Anubis had an amused tone to his voice.

"I'm glad to hear that." Ciel's smirk widened by a fraction. He calmly picked up his cup.

"Before we can start our business discussion... Firstly, please take off the hat and wig, Lady Anais. How disgraceful of someone of your status."

An amused smirk grew on Anubis' face. He let out a sigh.

"I should have known you would see through my disguise, Ciel-san. I cannot say I was not expecting it, though. Many think that I am a boy up to this day. Except for you and Sebastian-san, of course."

Anubis took off the top hat before prying off the mahogany-coloured wig, revealing a dark and almost blackish brown hair that was long and tied in a ponytail.

'He' smiled as he got up and curtseyed, which looked oddly fitting despite the fact that 'he' was dressed in a male suit rather than a dress.

"As the supposed head of the Kanes', I would like to apologise to you, Ciel-san for coming here like this, but I have no choice, really. Kindly do not assume that I enjoy cross-dressing. No, I take that back, it is kind of fun, but do not think that I do this as a hobby."

Looking at Ciel, Anais smiled goofily as her voice was filled with amusement. She levelled the gaze of his blue eyes with her own shocking green ones.

Ciel gave a sigh, setting down his cup.

"If you wish to pretend to be your brother, at least pretend to be serious. As if the real Anubis would ever attempt to crack a joke. Do that and your act might be passable."

Anais smiled brightly.

"Ah, how cruel and yet how true, Ciel-san."

Ciel smirked as he leaned back in his chair a little, one of his fingers resting on his chin.

"However, I do commend you on the fact that you remembered that your brother prefers to use one's name without suffixes of any sort."

Anais simply smiled.

"Well... I have been at this since last year, after all."

Before Ciel could ask anymore questions, she continued on, taking her own cup of tea and taking a sip from it calmly.

"Ciel-san, I believe you invited me here to talk about business? You did not include any details in the letter you sent me."

"Lady Anais. Would you like to discuss this over a game of chess?"

"Why not?"

As soon as she agreed, Ciel's butler had brought over and set up the chessboard, as Ciel leaned back into his chair.

Anais was on the white side while Ciel was on the black side. As she moved on of her pawns to the front, Ciel spoke.

"Firstly, as you know, Funtom Company specialises in toys and confectionery. Your family has specialties in medicine and science, therefore, we would like to request that your hospital runs tests on products that we send you to ensure it is safe for consumption and use. It is important that our current products are of the best quality, seeing that I'm considering to expand into food business."

Moving another pawn forward, she pondered on the possibilities of the next move as she muttered.

"Continue."

Ciel knocked over her pawn as he took another step forward.

"On behalf of my Aunt, Madam Red, I ask if your family hospital would like to form an affiliation with the hospital that she runs, even though I don't see why she could not have sent you a letter herself."

"There's no problem with that. However, I do prefer to take in the opinions of my staff first. Do you perhaps have a written contract? I prefer having things done more officially, at least in terms of business."

As she replied, she ignored the pawn that had knocked over one of her one as she instead took another step forward, knocking over a pawn as well.

"Yes, Sebastian will give it to you later. For now, I would rather you focus on the game."

"Alright then. Make your move, Ciel-san."

They played in silence, until Sebastian arrived and informed them that lunch was ready bowing courteously as he did so.

"We will continue after lunch."

Ciel spoke as he accepted the cane that was offered to him by Sebastian. He offered Anais his hand as he proceeded to escort her out of the room.

Walking in silence, she admired the various paintings that covered the walls as she followed the earl to a well-lit room. The table was elaborately set and candles elegantly lit up the room, a pure white tablecloth covering the table surface.

As she took a seat at the opposite end of the table, Sebastian walked up, nimbly serving the food before pouring tea an exceptional speed.

"Today we have a grilled fish fillet accompanied with a side of the freshest garden salad, all lightly drizzled with a cream-based mushroom sauce. To match it, I have prepared Earl Grey tea."

Sebastian introduced, giving a bow as he then took a step behind, standing just behind Ciel with a closed-eye smile on his face.

"Thank you, Sebastian-san."

She smiled as she carefully cut a piece of fish and placed it in her mouth, chewing as she savoured the taste.

It was like fireworks exploded in her mouth. Giving a wide smile, Anais set down the knife and fork before picking up the teacup gracefully, taking a sip. The fragrance matched the freshness and tenderness of the fish exceptionally.

"This is very delicious, Sebastian-san!"

The butler gave a closed-eye smile, before placing one of his gloved hands against his chest.

"I am glad you like it, Lady Anais."

* * *

><p>"Checkmate."<p>

Anais gave a smile as Ciel took out her king before leaning back in his chair with a triumphant look on his eyes.

"Good game, Ciel-san."

Getting up, she smiled demurely before remarking.

"You've really improved a lot. Though I must say... I do prefer watching games from afar rather than participating in them."

Another smirk made itself visible on Ciel's features.

Suddenly, there was a sharp knock on the door before it swung open, revealing Sebastian in all his black-coloured glory

"Lady Anais. Your carriage is ready."

Upon hearing Sebastian, she smiled before thanking him, before picking up her wig and her hat and securing them on her head.

Once again, she was her brother, and she would act like him.

"Sebastian. May I know where is Amelia?"

Sebastian bowed, giving a closed-eye smile.

"She has joined Mr Andrew on the carriage. Also,"

The butler took out an envelop with an elaborate seal on it from his coat pocket, before offering it to her graciously.

"This is the written contract you requested for, Kane-sama."

"Thank you, Sebastian. Goodbye, Ciel Phantomhive."

Bowing, she headed out of the house, her expression neutral.

* * *

><p>"Lord Anubis. Andrew would like to know where would you like to head now?"<p>

Anais stashed the envelope in her coat pocket before straightening up in her seat within the carriage.

Adjusting her wig to make sure it was fitted perfectly, her eyes momentarily flashed a bright shade of pink before returning to a light green in shade.

Her expression remained blank as she thanked Amelia, before raising her voice a little as she spoke.

"Andrew. Take us to the hospital, please."

Turning away, she glanced outside the window, before continuing.

"I have some visiting to do."


	2. The Hospital

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji**

**A/N: Heya guys! Here's the second chapter of Untold and Unravelling.**

**Thanks to the 2 guests and Neko-chan for reviewing :D**

**If you want more, review please :)**

* * *

><p>As the carriage drew up outside the building, Anais immediately stepped down from the carriage, accompanied by Amelia and Andrew. As she strode towards the large twin wooden doors, she pushed them open.<p>

As if on cue, a young woman with her mousy brown hair twisted at the back of her head and wearing a black dress and a white coat curtseyed and greeted her, before her eyes popped open dramatically.

"Good afternoon, Sophia. Could you arrange a meeting with the other nurses in an hour, assuming there are no new patients or no unforeseen circumstances in that span."

Sophia smiled and curtseyed.

"Of course, Lady Anais."

Anais gave a small smile, however she then proceeded to chastise the nurse.

"Hush, Sophia. I will be Lord Anubis in public."

"Yes, sir."

Sophia nodded sheepishly. Anais smiled at the woman. She had been working at the hospital for a long time, chosen because of her skill with medicine and surgery. Sophia was a prodigy as the head nurse, however, that wasn't the only reason she was chosen for her job.

"Sophia, you may head back to your duty now. I will be visiting the patients."

Anais bowed, before walking off towards the first ward, with both Amelia and Andrew tailing her.

* * *

><p>"My, my... You've grown into a lovely young lady, Anais."<p>

Anais smiled at the the aged woman lying in bed.

"Maria, it's nice to see you again. Are you doing well?"

Maria was the mentor of Sophia. She had worked alongside Sophia until a year ago. She had been serving the hospital before Anais was even born. However, she had been left paralysed from an incident with a carriage not long ago, and ever since, she herself had been hospitalized...

Anais frowned as she looked at the frail woman lying on the bed, recalling that she was the one who had treated herself and her brother after that incident.

Maria chuckled lightly, causing wrinkles to crease her face as she smiled at Anais kindly.

"I'm glad to see that you have recovered from that incident well, my dear. "

Anais sighed, taking off her hat.

"Maria-san, I'm glad that you're doing well yourself. However, I'm afraid that the same cannot be same for my brother."

"You know, I never expected your parents to do what they did to you two... They always were good little kids... I remember when I visited the house for your checkup when it was all in flames..."

At this point, Maria trailed off and stared of into space.

Anais looked sadly at the patient. Adjusting Maria's covers, she then bowed, before putting her top hat back on.

"I'll check up on you later, Maria. Now I'm going to check up on Wilbert."

Stepping out of the room, she saw Amelia and Andrew sitting outside before frowning.

"You know, you can accompany me inside the rooms unless I say to wait outside. "

Her long time servants bowed and she gestured at them to follow her as she then turned to walk to the next room.

* * *

><p>After checking up on the rest of the patients, Anais stopped in front of the private ward lying at the end of the hall.<p>

Pushing open the door, her expression becomes solemn as she took a seat beside the figure lying motionlessly on the hospital bed. With his eyes closed, and his arms crossed over his chest, it was like he could have been sleeping.

Anais gave a rueful smile.

"When do you plan on waking up... Brother?"

Taking off her hat, she peered into the features that resembled her own. With her disguise on, they were practically mirror images, other than the fact that her brother's complexion was paper than it should be, and that his hair was messier than it should be.

"Anubis-nii, I miss you. So does Amelia-san and Andrew-san. I think even Ciel-san misses you... Don't get me started on Lizzy-san."

Glancing behind, she spitted Amelia and Andrew looking at the boy lying on the bed, their expressions clearly expressing their sadness.

Back then, Amelia had been her helper, and Andrew had been her brother's. They were very nearly the vision of a perfect family. Anubis excelled in everything he did, and Anais was always the one who had to train hard just to stay on par with him.

But apparently, their parents thought that their relationship wasn't perfect, wasn't intriguing enough.

Gritting her teeth, she shook herself from the direction her thoughts were heading to. She certainly didn't want to think about what that incident had turned her into... Or what it had done to her brother.

Giving Amelia and Andrew a sad smile, she gestured for them to step nearer.

"Come on... Anubis-nii would be angry that you're standing so far away."

As she spoke, she drew up another 2 chairs beside the bed as she gestured at them to sit.

They all stared at the unconscious figure lying on the bed. He had been like this for a year, lingering between the borders of life and death ever since the incident that happened.

Twisting the old ring on her finger, she sighed sadly as she saw a similar one with a different gem on her brother's thumb.

Realizing that the flowers she brought from the last visit had all but wilted, she stood up and wrapped them in a paper bag before depositing them into the rubbish bin at the opposite end of the room.

...

_"Nii-chan!"_

_Anubis looked up from the book he was pouring over, before giving an glance at his sister._

_"What is it, Anais?"_

_Anais grinned at her brother before brandishing a small white-coloured flower at him._

_"I found a flower, nii-chan!"_

_Anubos frowned before shaking his head and sighing._

_"You plucked it from the garden? Don't do that... Look, now the sides of the petals are wilting. Once a flower wilts, it will never regain back its beauty."_

_Anais nodded before fetching a cup of water and popping the stem of the flower inside._

_"Now it's not going to wilt anymore!"_

_Anubis sighed. His sister had emptied his cup of tea and filled it with water, sticking the flower inside._

_However, he rolled his eyes as a grudging smile appeared on his serious face, if not for a moment._

_"Hey, can you play with me, Brother?'_

_Ruffling his sister's hair, he told her to go and play with someone else. However he immediately relented at the look on his sister's face._

_Anyone watching from afar would be shocked to know that the duo was actually twins, Anubis being older by only a few minutes._

...

Jolting up slightly, Anais glanced at the wilted flowers peeking out from the bin before turning her back on the bin, about to take a seat by her brother's bed as she thought about that incident that caused him to be in the state he was. Her eyes trailed over the scar that was on his wrist, as she recalled the look of insanity in his eyes before pain surged through the arm where that needle had come into contact with.

She stiffened as she registered a new presence in the hospital, one that possibly didn't belong to a human.

Bending down, she brushed against the surface of her trusty dagger that was secured and bound to her ankle. Feeling reassured, she stood up and nodded at Amelia and Andrew.

"Please stay here. I will return shortly."

Picking up her black top hat, she put it on and her expression immediately turned serious, before she quietly pushed open the door, and walked back down the hallway, stopping when she was standing in front of the room that Maria rested in.

The presence was in there. Bending down, Anais loosened the bindings that secured the dagger slightly so she would be able to retrieve it with ease should this encounter have to end up in a fight.

Eyes flashing a hot pink for a moment, she silently opened the door and took a step in, before freezing in her footsteps.

A man who looked to be older than her by a few years was standing at the side of the bed. He was holding what seemed to be a hedge clipper to Maria's chest, and cinematic records flying out from the garden clippers.

She remembered seeing them once when she turned to look behind the door as she ran out, and seeing people wearing strange suits standing over the charred bodies of her parents, somehow not affected by the flames. She saw them stabbing her parents of sorts, before some sort of records that resembled films from a movie fly out from the tip of the weapon.

Then the doorway collapsed, and Anais managed to haul her brother out just in time before she too, fainted.

Some time after that, she had learned that those people were Death Gods who collected what they called cinematic records from the deceased, thus reaping their soul. They were more commonly known as...

_"Shinigami."_

She muttered as she watched the black-haired man push up his glasses nonchalantly before retracting his hedge clippers away from Maria's lifeless body.

"Sir, there's somebody at the door." A voice pointed out suddenly.

Looking around in slight surprise, she spotted another one standing at the opposite side of the room. He had stylish blond hair while the bottom half of his hair was a shade of black. He donned a pair of glasses that had extremely thick and bold black glasses as his bright yellow-green eyes peered at her curiously as he leaned on a red lawnmower.

The black-haired and serious-looking shinigami paid no attention to what the one with the lawnmower said, instead flipping open a book and stamping something over the page.

"Maria Rudy Jones. Time of death: 4.56pm... Passed away due to old age."

He snapped the peculiar book shut before turning around his hedge clippers at his side.

Anais looked at Maria's lifeless form sadly.

"Maria's gone..."

Forcing a closed-eye smile, she bowed towards the two shinigami .

"Forgive my rudeness. I am Anubis Mahogany Kane, and I own this hospital."

The black-haired man turned to look at her, his face expressionless as he spoke.

"What are you? Your soul seems to be human..."

He adjusted his glasses and straightened up more before continuing.

"However, you seem to give off a different vibe from ordinary humans."

Anais smiled.

"I'm sorry, Mr Shinigami, but I would rather keep that a secret to myself and a select few others."

Bowing as an apology, she sighed in relief as the shinigami didn't seem to take much offence that she had refused to tell him something.

"I see. "

The blond-haired one walked over to her, his lawnmower dragging behind him. A slight frown appeared on his face as he leaned in and stared at her face for a long time, his yellowish-green eyes filled with curiosity and intrigue.

To say that Anais was uncomfortable was an understatement. She sincerely hoped that she was not blushing.

The shinigami took a step back and whistled, leaning against his lawnmower as he remarked.

"Hey, y'know, for a guy, you look kinda cute."

Never mind that. She was already blushing.

Pulling her hat over her head in embarrassment, she cleared her throat as she took a step back.

Her eyes widened as something suddenly came flying towards her head.

Ducking, her hand rested on her dagger as she looked up to see her favourite top hat impaled by the black-haired shinigami's pruners or hedge clippers or whatever they were.

"That wasn't very nice, Shinigami-san. I really liked that hat."

Anais smiled at the serious shinigami before cursing slightly as she glanced up and saw that a strand of long dark hair had fallen from inside the wig and now hung in the middle of her face, in steak contrast to the light brown hair that was the color of her wig.

"I knew it. You're not Anubis Kane."

The black-haired shinigami stated matter-of-factly.

"Ah, so that was what you were aiming at, Shinigami-san."

Anais smiled. Inwardly, she was wondering what gave it away.

Turning at the serious shinigami, she stood up and took off her wig. Her hair spilled out as she quickly retied her hair in a bun before slipping back her wig.

She laughed at the stunned look of the blond shinigami, before turning towards the black-haired one.

"What gave it away, Shinigami-san? And may I have my hat back?"

The shinigami retracted his weird gardening tool of a death scythe. Anais caught the hat and inspected the hole in it the middle before sighing. She would have to fix it up later, when she returned home.

The shinigami held his death-pruners/clippers by his side as he adjusted his glasses.

"That is simple. The real Anubis Mahogany Kane is lying in a private ward twenty rooms away, in a state of coma."

Anais resisted the urge to scold herself. No doubt they had searched every room to search for Maria so they could reap her soul. The security here was supposed to be good, given that her family had personally selected the staff.

"I see." She replied, the smile on her face not changing a bit.

The shinigami with blonde hair suddenly grinned, his surprised look disappearing instantly.

"Y'know, for a moment there I thought I was swinging the other way. You up for dinner later?"

The blond shinigami shot her a wink.

Anais could feel her cheeks turning red again. It seems that she's been blushing a lot lately.

"Ronald Knox. Must I remind you that you are on duty now?"

The black-haired man glared at the younger shinigami in disapproval.

So that shinigami's name was Ronald Knox...

"But sir! This is the last soul to be collected anyway! And I finished all my paperwork long ago!"

Ronald whined slightly as he looked at the emotionless shinigami. The man shot him a stern look as Ronald then sighed in defeat, scratching the back of his head before turning to Anais.

"Well, I'll treat you to something the next time we meet! What's your name?"

Anais gave a dry smile. She hated to admit it, but she found the shinigami, Ronald Knox to be rather cute, even though he struck her as a womanizer.

"My name is Anais Ivette Kane. It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr Knox."

Ronald smiled warmly at her.

"Ehhh~ Just call me Ronald!"

A side of her lips twitched slightly.

"Ok then, Ronald-san."

The shinigami pouted slightly, before shrugging.

He suddenly caught sight of his supervisor leaving without him.

"Bye, Miss Anais!"

He winked at her as he shot her a charming smile, before chasing after his superior, pushing his lawnmower in front of him as he did so.

"Wait for me, sir!"

Anais laughed as she heard Ronald call after the other stern-faced man, as both of them disappeared from sight.

Shinigami sure were a strange bunch.

Sighing, her expression turned grim as she looked at the lifeless form of Maria, lying on the hospital bed. For all you know, she could be peacefully sleeping right now.

Stepping outside, she looked at the empty hallway before calling out.

"Sophia-san? I need your assistance."

Almost instantly, the nurse appeared, smiling as she curtseyed, tucking a strand of brown hair behind her ear as she did so.

"I'm afraid that Maria-san has passed on. That meeting will have to wait. First, we shall have a funeral service to one of the most dedicated nurses that has served in this hospital."

A look of sadness flashed over Sophia's face as she peered inside the room and nodded, her lips straightening into a thin line.

"Yes, I will see to that, Lord Anubis."

Thanking the nurse, Anais walked off to find her servants with her top hat in hand.

She stopped and looked back towards the door, where she could see Sophia holding Maria's hand as she was undoubtedly mourning for her deceased mentor.

Anais resisted the strong urge to go and comfort Sophia, however, it was best to give her some space.

Shakily taking a deep breath, she calmly looked at the lifeless form of the aged woman before muttering.

"Goodbye, Maria-san. Thank you for everything."

Her eyes flashed pink as they temporarily became slits before returning to their normal color. She closed her eyes long and hard, before deliberately turning around and walking away as swiftly as she could.

Today, they would have Maria's funeral. Regrettably, Ciel's offer will have to wait.


	3. Meet the Midfords

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji.**

**A/N: Review if you want me to continue**

**Sorry for the late update, I really didn't expect to get 5 reviews :)**

**Thanks a bunch to the 3 Guest-chans, Neko-chan and I Heart Sebby :)**

**Hope you like this chapter! **

* * *

><p><em>Flashback:<em>

* * *

><p>The little girl sighed as she tightened her grip on the bow, before raising it once again and pulling it back, aiming at the target.<p>

She had been practicing for many hours now. Her dark brown strands were slick with perspiration and her arms were aching all over. However, her green eyes remained alert and focused as she took her aim at the target and shot.

There was a satisfying 'twack!' as the arrow finally struck the bull's eyes. An exhilarated look flashed across her face as she dropped the bow, jumping around in celebration.

"Why the racket, Anais?"

Anubis gave a weary sigh as he looked up from his book, glancing over at her.

"Brother, I finally did it!"

Came the excited reply as she grinned up at him.

Anubis frowned before he walked over, picking up the bow as he plucked out an arrow from the ground nearby, taking aim before letting the arrow fly.

The arrow split through her own arrow as it hit the bull's eye, leaving her gaping.

What she had taken hours to do...

It took Anubis his first try.

As Anubis smiled and poked her fondly, he went back to reading his book.

The little girl gripped her bow as she smiled at him, before turning back to the target. There was no way she was going to lose to her twin brother!

As she shot another arrow, she found herself standing there for at least another few hours

Her brother was a genius, at anything he did.

She wasn't, but she did anything she could to reach his level.

They had a beautiful relationship that inspired each other to keep trying. For Anais it was her prodigy of her brother that spurred her competitive spirit. For her brother, it was his sister, all full of life and her determined spirit.

There wasn't a lot of healthy relationships like the one they had, but that didn't stop their parents from wanting to make them more interesting.

More _perfect._

* * *

><p>Setting down the bow she was polishing, Anais twisted her ring as she slipped on her wig, heading out to the carriage to store her bow.<p>

Opening the trunk from the family carriage, she slipped the bow along with some arrows inside it, before examining the array of other weapons stored inside. There was ammunition, rifles, pistols, knives, however, the one that caught her attention the most was the sword, made out of the highest quality material.

Pulling the sword out of the sheath and relishing the perfect grip it had, she delicately ran her hand across the beautifully-crafted sword, as a sad smile crossed her face for the briefest of moments.

_The sword and the bow. _

The swordswoman who used to work around with her brother who threw deadly punches. The archer who shot along with her brother who shot with guns.

She and her brother were the ideal descendants of the Kane House.

They were a happy family, until their parents made the decision to do what they did.

Now, the happy family was torn apart. There wasn't a relative left except for herself and Anubis.

Which led to another problem. With her brother still in a coma, there was no way, she, a girl could be the heir of a noble family.

With a sharp 'shiiing', she sheathed the sword before setting it into the trunk, turning away and stalking back towards the house.

* * *

><p>Walking back into the house, and leaving the trunk in the carriage, she made her way back to the study, as she studied the written contract on her table.<p>

"That's right... Ciel-san is still waiting for my reply. I must hurry."

Rubbing her forehead, Anais sighed as she resisted her lazy urge as she forced herself to sit at her desk.

It was at least a few days after Maria's funeral. Before Andrew returned with the carriage, he dropped Amelia off at the hospital to survey the staff's opinion on the testing of Phantomhive products and the affiliation of their hospital along with the Royal London Hospital.

Sighing, she set the contract aside just as there was a sudden knock on the door.

"My lady. I have returned with the responses."

Amelia stood at the door, curtseying as she then walked up to the table.

"Thank you, Amelia-san."

Amelia took out a list from her pocket before she sported a pair of reading glasses as her eyes scanned the list, before replying.

"All the staff are favorable with the affiliation of the hospital and the Royal London Hospital. They are also favorable with the idea of the testing of the Phantomhive products. Regarding the general feedback of the hospital, the feedback of the small restaurant situated by the main hall is positive, though many guests have requested that more meals should be included in the menu. I have went ahead and scheduled a meeting with the chef you employed tomorrow at 4pm sharp, after your lesson with me and Andrew."

Nodding, she thanked Amelia again before picking up the written contract from the Phantomhives as she then signed against the contract as Anubis.

Standing up, Anais nodded and smiled at Amelia.

"You've been a great help, Amelia-san! Please inform Andrew-san to ready the carriage, you should stay here and rest."

Amelia had been serving the Kane house for a very long time. Andrew had served for a long time as well, but not as much as Amelia. For that reason, Anais preferred to do things herself rather than have her servants do them. They were like her new family.

"Thank you, Lady Anais."

Amelia smiled as she curtseyed once more and took her leave, but not before removing the flashing pair of reading glasses and tucking it firmly into her skirt.

Walking over past the portrait on the wall and in front of the mirror, she secured her wig as she put on her top hat, wearing her 'hair' such that most of her fake light brown bangs were held up by the hat and a few tiny strands fell above her right eye.

Retrieving the now signed contract, she proceeded to the telephone, where she dialed the number of the Phantomhives.

Anais cleared her throat a tiny bit as she heard a voice that belonged to Sebastian on the other end answer the call.

"Good afternoon, Sebastian. This is... Anubis Kane. I'm calling to inform Ciel that I will be dropping by later to give him the contract. Can you please help me to tell him? Ciel doesn't strike me as someone who would like people randomly dropping by."

"Of course, Lord Anubis. I will make sure Bocchan knows of your message for him."

Anais resisted the urge to laugh as she pictured the butler with his signature closed-eye smirk.

"Ah, thank you, Sebastian-san."

"It is not a problem, Lady Anais. I shall prepare the preparations for your arrival later."

The call ended, and Anais put down the phone before making her way outside.

* * *

><p>"Y'should tidy up your hair, ma'am. I think I see the Midford's carriage right smack in front of the house."<p>

Andrew joked lightly as he spoke loudly enough for her to hear.

Anais peered out of the window.

"I think you're right, Andrew."

As the carriage came to a halt and Andrew opened the door for her, she accepted his hand as she stepped down from the carriage.

"Is my appearance presentable?"

She asked worriedly. Ciel's Aunt Francis, if she was present, never took kindly to sloppy appearances. While she was glad that her fake Anubis-wig bangs were held up by the hat mostly, she wanted to make sure she was absolutely presentable. It would be suspicious if she had a messy appearance, considering her brother's personality.

"Andrew, do you think you have a pin I can borrow?"

The long-time servant bowed, before plucking one that had been secured in his coat pocket and handing it to her kindly.

"Thank you!"

As she took off her hat, she quickly fastened her loose hair with the pin before placing the hat back on.

"You may head back and rest, Andrew. I will ask Sebastian to call for you when my business here is done."

Smiling at her servant, she then turned around before walking up the path and stopping just in front of the door.

As she knocked the door, she blinked in slight surprise when it suddenly swung open and a flurry of blonde hair tackled her.

Looking up, her eyes met deep green eyes that sparkled with happiness.

"Anuuuubis! It's been too looong!"

Sweatdropping inwardly, Anais briefly contemplated about how her brother would react in such a situation.

"Elizabeth! It's not proper for a young lady to behave like this. Release him at once!"

As Anais glanced up at the door, she gulped a little as she noted Ciel's intimidating Aunt Francis standing there and frowning disapprovingly.

Lizzy gave a whimper at the angry stare she was given as she released Anais from the tight hug, her gravity-defying and curly pigtails swishing around as she gave a tiny pout.

As Anais smiled at Lizzy, she then glanced over to the person who was standing behind Lady Francis.

He was tall and had rather neat blonde hair.

Comical tears trickled from his clear green eyes as he whimpered at how close Lizzy was towards everyone but him.

Her eyes met his and and angry scowl filled with irritation and annoyance was suddenly directed at her.

"Who is that, Lizzy?"

He demanded, exploding as he jerked his index finger towards her accusingly.

Lizzy gave him a bright smile.

"This is Anubis! He used to be my fiancee before Ciel was!"

Edward scowled as he glared daggers at Anais.

"Good thing you're no longer his fiance! I don't like you already!"

He sniffed before rabidly shaking his head and amending his statement.

"What am I talking about?!"

Turning back to the inside of the mansion, he gave a comical yell.

"I STILL DON'T ACKNOWLEDGE YOU AS MY FUTURE BROTHER-IN-LAW, CIEEEL!"

"Stop it, the both of you!"

Lady Francis snapped coldly at both her children before chastising them, then turning to Anais and giving her a serious look as her stern eyes scanned Anais' appearance, lingering on her fake hair.

As she was inwardly panicked at the painfully long time the terrifying lady took, she unconsciously held her breath, only to let it out as the woman gave her a nod of approval.

Smiling, Anais bowed gracefully as a familiar butler appeared at the door, giving a close-eyed smile as he did so.

"This way, Lord Anubis."

Anais nodded curtly before adjusting her hat, striding as she followed Sebastian.

Stopping at what appeared to be Ciel's room, she stepped in as her mouth curled up in a grin, bowing extravagantly as she took off her hat.

"Hello, Ciel-san! I've got the contract here with me."

The blue-eyed boy looked like he was about to roll his eyes.

Plucking the filled out contract from her coat pocket, she gingerly placed it on his table.

At his invitation, she took a seat that was on the opposite side of the desk, thanking Sebastian who courteously served them tea.

"Your offer is accepted, Ciel-san."

Ciel picked up his cup as he sipped from it, before setting it back down with a smug look on his face.

"Good. I have heard that your hospital also has a restaurant in it, which is a new addition. Is it not a risk to be mixing food and medicine industries together?"

Anais laughed at that.

"I have faith in the people in the hospital... I have made sure that the food in the restaurant was safe and of the best quality. At my hospital, keeping patients happy is a must, which is why we will gladly serve them food that is made by the best of chefs... Namely working in that little restaurant of mine."

A smirk appeared on Ciel's face as he kept quiet, continuing to sip his tea as he suddenly remarked.

"I see that my Aunt Francis approved of your appearance."

Looking up in surprise, she realized that Ciel's hair was combed up and gelled so that it stayed in place. Pressing a hand over her mouth, she resisted the urge to laugh as she swallowed down the urge and smiled.

"Ah, it doesn't suit you, Ciel-san. Your normal hair looks better."

Her tea cup was refilled as the steam billowed off in aromatic clouds. Turning around, she gave an appreciative smile.

"Thank you, Sebastian-san..."

Blinking repeatedly, the smile was wiped off her face as her mouth dropped open.

"Ahhh... She got you too, Sebastian-san?"

Sebastian responded with a tight closed-eyed smile that gave her an eerie feeling.

It was then did Ciel speak again.

"You know, Lady Anais... Aunt Francis despises liars as much as unkempt hair. I suggest that you inform her of the truth about you. Things will get ugly if she finds out about you on her own."

Ciel smirked, before tucking both of his hands underneath his chin as he gauged her reaction.

Anais smiled.

"The truth? I have many secrets, Ciel-san..."

She stood up and bowed.

"But thank you. I shall inform her as soon as I get the chance."

As she picked up her hat, she placed it on her head as her expression became stoic.

"I shall see you soon, Ciel. I thank you again for the...advice."

As she walked out of the room, politely thanking Sebastian who held the door open, Anais immediately made her way to the main room, where the Midfords where presumably waiting.

* * *

><p>"Lady Francis,"<p>

Bowing, Anais smiled as she stood in front of the intimidating woman, who turned around and frowned upon being called.

Swallowing slightly, she calmly bowed again as she continued, taking a step in front as she did so.

"Lady Francis, I have something to discuss with you."

The woman glanced at her before a frown appeared on her features.

"I am sure that whatever you have to say can be said right here, right now. "

Anais glanced at the two other Midfords in the vicinity.

Lizzy was the person who tended to talk away like a machine gun, and while Anais trusted him, she would rather tell her herself at the right time.

As for Francis' son Edward, Anais barely knew him. However, he did not come off as a cunning or sly person, nevertheless, it's still better to be safe than sorry.

Despite only meeting the Lady Francis when she was a child briefly, the woman had a reputation of speaking her mind and giving a direct opinion. She had a strong belief and upheld her morals, causing her to be a respected figure in society.

Anais smiled as she bowed.

"I would rather that we talk about this in private, Lady Francis."

A scathing look flashed across Francis Midford's face as she then focused on Anais, sending a wary glance toward the crossdresser before nodding curtly and getting up gracefully, dusting off her skirt as she did so.

Edward shot her a suspicious look.

"Elizabeth! Edward! I will be having a chat with Earl Anubis. I fully expect you two to be on your best behaviour while I am absent."

The woman marched into a nearby room as Anais followed behind, giving a small sigh as she did so.

With luck, this would be dealt with quickly, and Anais would be able to return home with other pressing matters swiftly. After all, Ciel Phantomhive was the one who suggested she did this.

While she had no idea of his intentions, she did agree with him on the fact that Lady Francis detested liars...

Which would include herself.


	4. Her Surprise, Part 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji**

**Omg guys :( **

**I'm really sorry for the sudden not updating or anything with all my stories. Writer's block hit me really hard, and that coupled along with stress and school really made me forget about .**

**Here is a shorter chapter, but don't expect regular updates, but I'll try my best to keep typing :(**

**Enjoy :) Part 5 is coming up!**

* * *

><p>Anais looked down at the overly-frilly dress she was wearing.<p>

How in the world did she get into this situation?

With a slight sigh, Anais rubbed her forehead, ignoring the pleading urge to go home and stay there for the rest of the day.

"Anaaaaais!"

A loud and ear-piercing made her wince for a second, but a smile crossed her features.

Marchioness Midford had told Lizzy about her identity and sternly sworn her to secrecy...

Anais smiled as Lizzy flew into the room and let out a happy squeal.

"Aw, you look so cute, Anais!"

Anais let out an uneasy laugh as she surveyed herself in the mirror. She could not shake off the weird feeling.

She had not dressed like an actual girl for what seemed to be forever, and now, when she needed to, she could not feel more weird.

(Not to mention the corset. Gosh, the corset. Lizzy was too enthusiastic at times.)

Smiling for Lizzy's sake, she sighed inwardly at the mass of frills and lace she was currently donning.

Her dress was a black colour with dark green-coloured lace. It had long sleeves and ended around her ankle, and she wore black heels. On her head was a black hat adorned nicely with flowers, and her dark hair was neatly braided and fell on her left shoulder.

However, Anais smiled at Lizzy's compliment. Lizzy was wearing an adorable little pink dress with white frills and a pink bonnet.

Looking at the younger girl, Anais could not help but smile, despite the reasons she was dressing up in the first place.

On the other hand, when Anais thought of Lizzy's brother, Edward, all she felt was a massive headache.

Anais wondered if she had done something to offend Marchioness Midford.

But on the other hand, Anais wondered what was it that made her accept the offer.

There was a sudden poke on her cheek as she glanced down in mild surprise. Lizzy was looking at her with a slight pout to her cheeks.

"Why do you look so down, Anais? You're going to be engaged, smile for a bit!"

Anais sighed at Lizzy's happiness.

It was then Lizzy remembered that she had to give Ciel his 'cute' outfit for the party at his mansion later, and with an excited laugh she rushed out the door to find him.

Seating herself at a nearby chair, she sighed once again and wondered how she got into this predicament.

Was it not because of her telling Marchioness Midford the truth about herself?

_How..._

How did she get herself engaged to Edward Midford?!

* * *

><p>Anais sighed. She knew it was a bad sign that she was getting used to acting like a boy when she was a lady. And it was good reason for her to panick when Marchioness Midford decided that she would be a good bride for her son.<p>

Apparently, she had not told Edward about her cross-dressing as her brother, and tonight, she will be going by the story that 'Anais Kane has been feeling better lately, and decided that she will be able to attend her own engagement party. Anubis Kane would not be able to attend but he sends the couple their best regards.'

Anais secretly wondered if Ciel had been plotting this or something. What the public knew of Anais was that she was supposed to be sickly and lying at home sick. What they didn't know that it was her brother that was currently in hospital, unconscious.

Oh, the irony.

Briefly, Anais recalled Marchioness Midford's proposal after Anais told her of the truth.

_..._

_Marchioness Midford frowned disapprovingly at Anubis Kane, now revealed as Anais Kane._

_She disliked the fact that Anais had been deceiving many, however she could tell that it was the only option she had. As a lady would not be allowed to be the heir until adulthood, the girl probably had no choice in the matter, considering that there was always money-loving ruths who might claim to be a part of the Kane House just to earn some credibility. The girl had probably wanted to avoid that sort of situation so she took her matters in her own hands. _

_Anais had told her her plan: If Anubis wake up, be it before she was 18 or not, he would be the heir to the Kane House. However, if he was to pass away before she was 18, she would continue to pretend to be Anubis until she was 18, in which she would fake that as Anubis, she died, before taking over the position as heir._

_However, as Marchioness Midford noted the grimness in which she said her plans, she could tell that the girl desperately wanted her brother to wake up. After all, she was forced to grow up and take her own responsibilities. _

_Marchioness Midford was a perceptive and fearsome women, and she immediately spotted a flaw in the girl's planning._

_If she masqueraded as a man, she would not be able to find herself a husband. Most girls got engaged since young, and Anais was already 15 years old, her engagement with Ciel already having been broken off. It would be difficult for a girl her age to find a husband, should she not having gone through her public ball where she is presented to society. When she would be 18 in 2 years, and without a husband or fiance, she would be shamed by society._

_And so, Marchioness Midford had thought up a solution. After all, she was a Phantomhive through blood, and Midford through marriage._

_With a serious look on her face, she turned to the girl and told her of the implications, before proceeding to calmly propose her solution._

_"I propose, that you are engaged to my son, Edward."_

* * *

><p>And with that, Anais found herself attending her engagement party as herself for once, to be held at Ciel's mansion as Marchioness Midford claimed that he should hold more social events.<p>

...

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**Hehe, where you guys expecting that? Tell me your thoughts in the review section down there!**


End file.
